Suicide
by LittleMermaid23
Summary: udah terlalu capek dengan hidup ini, merasa putus asa dan lemas. Tak berdaya. Semuanya tampak seperti sia-sia. Segala pengharapan dan cita-cita manis. Semuanya hilang. Aku benci hidup ini. Kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti mereka yang kaya dan bisa membeli apa saja? Mengapa?


Halo, entah kenapa aku pengen aja nulis fict bunuh diri. Muehehe. Maaf ya kalo akhirnya gaje, maaf sekali. But, selamat menikmati.

Maaf juga udah lama nggak lanjutin dua ekor fict Complicated sama Reincarnation itu.

Sumpah, fict ini jelek banget. Aku serius. Nggak jelas, isinya cuman curahan hati seorang Kagamine Rin doang. Tentang 'benda' misterius yang ia terima. Sebenernya benda itu nggak misterius sih, cuman.. yah, gitu deh xD.

* * *

**Suicide**

* * *

**Disclaimer,**

**Vocaloid milik Tuhan.**

**A fictional story by: LittleMermaid23**

* * *

**Summary: Sudah terlalu capek dengan hidup ini, merasa putus asa dan lemas. Tak berdaya. Semuanya tampak seperti sia-sia. Segala pengharapan dan cita-cita manis. Semuanya hilang. Aku benci hidup ini.**

**Main character: Kagamine Rin as cewek ****_suicide_**** xD**

**Genre: keputusasaan, sedih, tak berdaya. *apa-apaan ini***

* * *

_Halo, aku Kagamine Rin. Gadis berambut honey-blonde bertubuh jangkung dan lincah. Periang, serta tidak pernah cemberut. Selalu menjawab semua pertanyaan guru dengan benar dan serius, nilai dan prestasi akademik tinggi, serta disukai oleh teman-teman sekelasku._

_Semua orang menyukaiku. Semua orang senang dan merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatku. Aku juga senang bisa membuat mereka tertawa karena ulahku. Kami tertawa setiap hari, bercanda, dan bermain dengan riangnya. _

_Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri sebelumnya. Sama sekali tidak pernah. Dan menurutku, tindakan bunuh diri adalah konyol. Sekalipun gebetanku, Mr. Len, sering sekali mengacuhkanku, aku tidak perduli dan tidak pernah berpikir untuk bunuh diri._

_Mr. Len. Gebetan? Aku menggebet seseorang dengan gelar 'Mr.' di depannya? Ya, Mr. Len adalah guru sejarahku. Ia tampan, dan umur kami tidak terpaut jauh, walaupun cukup berbeda sepuluh tahun lebih, mungkin. Dia baik, dan juga pintar. Masih muda, dan sebenarnya, ia sudah punya pacar. Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak percakapan pertama kami sejak aku masih duduk di bangku kelas satu. Ia tampak berwibawa._

_Tapi aku tidak perduli. Aku senang bisa melihat Mr. Len bahagia, aku juga senang dapat melihat wajah Mr. Len dan mendengar suaranya yang merdu melalui telingaku. Mr. Len yang setiap malam dan setiap hari selalu memenuhi pikiran dan hatiku._

_Aku senang jika Mr. Len sudah menceritakan leluconnya ke pada kami. Aku juga selalu meraih nilai tertinggi di pelajaran sejarah karena Mr. Len yang membuat semangatku membara. Aku sangat giat belajar sejarah. Dulu, aku benci sekali sejarah. Serius._

_Ya, itu dulu. Sebelum benda itu hadir. Sebelum benda itu merubah hidupku. Seutuhnya. Merebut setiap canda-tawaku yang hanya tersisa sedikit. Merenggut semua yang kumiliki. Semua kebahagiaan, dan canda-tawaku. Semua, hingga tuntas ke akar-akarnya. _

_Pada awalnya, aku tidak apa-apa dengan kehadiran benda itu. Karena benda itu sama sekali tidak memengaruhi hidupku. Sama sekali. Saat menerima benda itu dari seseorang, aku juga masih bisa tertawa dan bercanda dengan Luka, sahabat baikku._

_Aku membawa benda itu pulang, membukanya dan memakainya. Aku merasa senang dengan benda itu. Senang dan bahagia. Semua itu terasa seperti biasa saja. Sampai pada hari pertama aku membawanya. Benda itu mengalami masalah._

_Masalah yang semula kuanggap sepele. Tidak! Pada awalnya benda itu lancar, ya, benar-benar lancar. Benda itu baru menunjukan kerusakannya pada hari-hari berikutnya. Sebenarnya aku sudah mempunyai feeling bahwa benda itu akan rusak. Dan memang benar-benar rusak. Mungkin seharusnya aku berpikir positif._

_Namun, beberapa hari kemudian, benda itu memperbaiki dirinya sendiri dan semua berjalan lancar, walau hatiku masih ragu. Dan, ya, seperti yang sudah diduga sebelumnya, semuanya tidak bertahan lama. Ia rusak lagi dan kaliini benar-benar tidak dapat diperbaiki._

_Aku memyimpan rasa benci sampai ke ubun-ubunku. Benda itu membuat masalah pada keluargaku, guru-guruku, dan semuanya. Keluargaku terasa berantakan, semuanya berantakan. Aku mulai putus asa dengan hidup ini. Tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran, semuanya kacau, benar-benar kacau!_

_Sampai saatnya aku benar-benar putus asa. Mungkin terdengar konyol, namun aku sengaja mengetik di kolom search internet 'cara bunuh diri'. Berbagai jawaban dari pertanyaan konyolku muncul di layar laptopku. Aku membacanya satu persatu dengan seksama._

_Memang konyol, seorang Kagamine Rin, yang periang dan ceria, ingin bunuh diri. Aku sudah lelah. Lelah akan semuanya. Aku menutup apa yang kucari tadi. Dan akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah situs 'berbagi cerita fiksi'. Aku mengetik sebuah cerita fiksi yang sebenarnya adalah nyata. Mencurhakan seluruh keputusasaanku_ ini. _Merangkainya menjadi sebuah cerita yang terlihat seolah adalah fiksi, padahal sebenarnya itu nya-ta._

* * *

Polisi memegang buku _diary _gadis yang bunuh diri di kamarnya. Mengerutkan kening saat membaca rangkaian tulisan demi tulisan itu. Dan akhirnya, polisi itu mengambil laptop yang biasa dipakai gadis itu untuk _browsing _dan mengecek _history _nya. Dan memang benar, ada sebuah _history _website bunuh diri.

Polisi juga mencari akun 'berbagi cerita fiksi' yang dipakai Rin untuk mengetik seluruh ceritanya. Rupanya benar, ini semacam _death message._

Pagi ini, Tokyo benar-benar digemparkan oleh kasus bunuh diri Kagamine Rin. Gadis yang menurut teman-teman dan gurunya adalah gadis yang baik dan periang. Tidak diduga. Fotonya muncul di _HEADLINE NEWS _sebuah berita lokal dan akhirnya menyebar terus.

Dan sampai sekarang, polisi masih bingung soal 'benda' yang disebut-sebut oleh Rin dalam _diary_-nya itu. Orangtua Rin seperti bungkam dari publik.

Mungkinkah orangtua Rin tahu sesuatu?

* * *

END.

MWAHAHAHHAHA.

Ini gaje banget, kan? Sumpah.

Bhay!


End file.
